PurgatoryChapter One
by RydenDestiel
Summary: This is the beginning of Season 8. Dean and Cas are in Purgatory. As their adventure starts in Purgatory Dean and Cas finally admit there feelings for each other while trying to escape. In later chapters I may rate this M for 'steamy' scenes, but I'm not sure if I'm going to take it that far :
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, wake up." The angel told the hunter.

"Cas, where are we?" The hunter said as he got up.

"When we killed Dick Roman, the effect on the weapon must of taken us here when we killed him."

"Were in Purgatory? How do we get out?" Dean asked, his voice a little shaky.

"I'm afraid we're more likely to be ripped to shreds." Said the angel just then the disappeared, leaving Dean all alone.

"Cas?" Dean started to panic, his angel has left him alone.

"Cas!" Dean called again starting look around for him. All of a sudden a hand touch his shoulder, but before Dean could see who it was, he found himself beside Cas high above the ground.

"Cas where did you go? Why did you leave me?" Dean said, still trembling at the, fact that Cas had left him for that split second. Castiel responded, "I had to find a safe place for us Dean, I would never leave you alone, I want to protect you."

"Don't leave me again, ok Cas, at least tell me first."

"As you wish," Cas whispered as he put an arm around dean, keeping him from falling.

"We should probably get some rest, so we can find a way out of this place." Dean suggested shifting slightly away from the angel, trying to find a comfortable place so he could sleep. Cas watched as Dean struggled to move around the large tree. Dean had a fear of heights, so he didn't feel that comfortable sleeping in one, but with Cas there he knew he would be fine.

"I'm sorry." Cas said.

"For what?"

"Well, you are trying to sleep and I'm in the way." Cas disappeared to the branch across from Dean.

"Wait Cas..."

Cas tilted his head in confusion. Surely Dean wanted his space. "What is it Dean?"  
Dean hesitated but finally he let it out. "I need you," he kept going "I need you with me, I'm afraid of you leaving me Cas". Cas appeared beside Dean again trying to find his eyes in the darkness. Dean could feel Cas's hand reaching for his.

"Its alright, Dean," He smiled, "I'll always be here for you." Dean felt safe as he heard those words fall out of Cas's mouth. Finally they both decided to get some sleep, Dean made himself comfortable, laying his head on Cas's lap as he closed his eyes, hoping Cas will think of someway to get them out of this dark and dreadful place . He thought about Sam, not knowing where they are, and he was probably worried.

A few hours past, Dean was fast asleep as Cas stayed awake, listening and watching, keeping Dean safe just like he promised himself he would. Cas felt Dean shivering, immediately he took off his trench coat, placing it on the sleeping hunter. Dean nuzzled closer to Cas, curled up in a ball with the angels arm around him, as they both laid in silence, unknowing of what lied ahead of them the next morning.

Cas heard rustling in the distance, immediately he got up to see what it was, when he noticed Dean was missing. In panic, Cas disappeared to the floor and started his search for Dean.  
Cas moved swiftly through the unfamiliar forest calling the hunter's name,

"Dean! Where are you?"

"DEAN!" Cas started running, panicking, where is he? Why would he leave without him without telling him first? Suddenly, Cas appeared in front of a river flowing through the forest, he decided to follow it upstream until he came to an arched figure washing away blood. It was Dean.

"Dean, what were you thinking? Are you hurt?" Cas said, out of breath.  
"There was a shape shifter. I followed it and it started attacking me, but I dealt with it. I didn't want to wake you up.

"Dean, do not put my needs before yours, I can handle myself. I need to keep you alive."  
Cas replied, starting to get angry with Dean.

Cas came over and sat beside Dean. "Here let me help you."

"Cas, I'm fine, I can clean myself up". Dean shrugged away from Cas, wiping the rest of the blood off his jacket. Not wanting Cas's help, but he didn't want to make Cas feel unwanted. "If you really want to help, why don't you find us some food, we won't be able to go long without it. Cas nodded and went off to find them something to eat, but right before he left he turned around.

"Dean".

"Yeah Cas?"

"Stay safe, if you need me, just call, and I'll come." Cas said in a soft voice, unlike his usual deep husky voice. Dean had only ever heard that voice once before, when he was talking to Cas in the hospital after Alistair had beaten him up.

"Yeah, ok. You stay safe too alright, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again." Dean said looking down, not wanting Cas to see the fear of losing his friend in his eyes.

"Alright Dean." Cas said as Dean heard wings flutter away.

Dean finished washing up, and headed back to the angel and his hide away. Being very cautious of his surroundings, meanwhile Cas was looking for something acceptable for Dean to eat. Suddenly Castiel heard a voice behind him.

"Hello Castiel," said Alistair in his nasally voice, "I was wondering when you will show up here, I see that your human boyfriend has accompanied you here, won't he be happy to see me."

"I'm not letting you touch Dean Winchester! If you do, I swear, you'll regret it." Cas shouted. If Alistair ever did anything to Dean again, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"I'm not promising anything, but you best keep that hunter of yours out of my way Castiel, next time he might not be so lucky." And with that the demon was gone.

Cas quickly gathered some food, and got back to Dean as soon as he could, just incase Alistair was with him. But when Cas arrived at Dean's destination, Dean looked upset.

"Dean, is something wrong?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, you know Cas, have you even thought of a way to get us out of here?" Dean was starting to raise his voice.

"Don't worry Dean, I'll start looking for a way out, soon. Right now I'm afraid that we might run into some familiar faces, we need to find a better place to hide."

"Cas."

"Dean, I don't want to fight. Please, we need to find a better place to stay." Cas told Dean as he touched his shoulder.

"I just want to see my brother Cas." Dean's voice lowered. "I can't leave him alone, with Bobby gone. I just don't want to leave him for too long, y'know Cas."

"Yes, I understand, I would do the same for you." There was an awkward pause.

"So I guess we should start looking for a better place to stay, huh." Dean said, slightly blushing.

"Yes." Cas replied, and with that they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Over there!" Dean called out when he spotted a small cave behind some trees. " That looks like a safe place."

"Alright Dean, lets start heading over there." Cas said looking around carefully, in case they were being followed. When they got in the Cave, it actually looked pretty nice to be in such a horrible place.

"Ok Cas, we should stay inside, it's getting dark." Dean said.

"Lets get some rest." Cas said to the tired looking hunter.

"Yeah, Cas, but I don't know if I can rest knowing that I could wake up, and you not be here." Dean said to Cas.

"I told you Dean, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine-"

Dean cut him off, "No, it's not fine Cas, your, well, broken. You're not, all there. What happened to 'you don't like conflict', now all of a sudden you change that for me."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said turning away from Dean.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't want to fight. I guess we'll just look out for each other, huh." Dean said sounding friendly.

"Sounds good to me." Cas said as he found a place to sit in the dim lit cave.

A few moments past. "Hey Dean, why did you start calling me Cas?" Castiel asked awkwardly to make conversation.

"Um, I don't know. I guess it was just easier to say. And y'know how you give your friends nicknames, well you became my friend." Dean said as a smile broke across his face.

"Well I would give you a nickname if I could, but I don't think there is one for you."

"It's alright, Dean's an ok name for you to call me, plus, it'd be weird if you started calling me something different now."

"I guess you're right, Dean." Cas said gesturing for the hunter to sit next to him. Dean walked over and sat beside him. "Do you think things will go back to, well normal between us, when we get out?"

"If you call our lives normal, then I have no idea Cas. Things are going to be a little different, if we do eventually get out." Dean answered the confused angel.

Cas sighed.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"C'mon, you can tell me anything, we're friends, remember." Dean said giving Cas a nudge.

"It's just, that if I didn't let all those souls out, this would have never happened. We would still fight together and we wouldn't be here."

"Cas, we've been over this, I forgave you, its in the past now. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that you have been the best friend that I've had in years, and I don't like seeing you upset."

Cas looked up at Dean. Did he really mean this. Have things changed between them. Castiel moved in closer to Dean. "Dean, that means a lot to me to hear." Cas put his hands next to Deans'. Dean looked deep into Castiel's eyes, slowly moving his hand closer to his just so they were touching. Dean leaned in closer to Cas, what was going on, what was he thinking, did he really want things to change between them? Deans heart was racing and Cas's lips were getting closer to his when all of a sudden they was a loud high pitched screaming coming from outside of the cave. Immediately, Cas jumped up and stepped in from of Dean helping him up off the ground.

"Stay back Dean". Cas said in a serious voice.

"Cas, whatever it is, we will deal with it, together" With that said Cas stepped aside letting Dean stand next to him while they hesitate to investigate what the noise was. Dean grabbed Cas's arm tight, as if he was afraid of losing Cas to this monster.

"Come on, lets go" Said dean as he pulled Cas along.

As they stepped outside the cave, looking around for what made the noise they noticed a siren. This was a hideous creature who could take a form of any person, usually it appeared to the person as who they were attracted to.

Dean recognized this one. It was the one that appeared to him two years ago in the form of a man. Dean always thought it was weird, that usually sirens appear to men as 'hot girls' but this one hadn't been one.

"Step back Dean, I can handle this." Cas said firmly as he stepped forward in front of Dean.

"Cas, what did i just say? We will fight it together"

"Alright, if you insist Dean." Cas said smiling back at the hunter who he was in love with.

"Why hello there Dean Winchester," The siren said, "and company." He added as he looked towards Castiel. "All makes sense now, doesn't it Dean, why I appeared to you as a man." The siren chuckled.

Cas met eyes with Dean, not sure of what the monster meant, but Cas could tell this guy was getting on Dean's nerves, so with that a flash of light the siren was gone. Dean let out a sigh of relief.

"You know him?" Castiel asked.

"Well I did gank him, a while ago, why?"

"Well, people are said to have, well, sexual relations with sirens." Castiel said awkwardly looking towards the ground.

"No, Cas. I mean nothing happened. I didn't even know he was a siren, until I saw his reflection in the mirror, then I killed him, I mean it." Dean said getting a little annoyed with Cas for questioning him.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but what did the siren mean, it all makes sense now?" Castiel asked walking closer to Dean as it started to rain.

"I guess what he meant was that, he knew I was kinda attracted to guys too. Not that I was attracted to him."

"I understand, why didn't you tell me Dean?" Cas asked the hunter.

"I thought it, well it's not something you tell your best friend." Dean said slightly blushing and looking away from Castiel's bright blue eyes, still sparkling in the rain.

"it's okay Dean, I understand". Cas said, moving closer to Dean so he could see his face more clearly in the rain. And there they were, standing in the rain, so close Dean could almost feel the warmth of castiel's body.

"C-Cas?" Dean said nervously.

"Yes Dean?" Cas said tilting his head in the most adorable way, Dean started to shake. Staring into Cas's eyes made his heart speed up, he wanted to say something more but he couldn't, the words were not coming out, the only thing he could do now was stand there, and stare at the perfect angel standing right in front of him.

"Is something wron-" suddenly an urge came over Dean, he stepped forward wrapping his arms around the angel, bringing his body closer to his, and in that one moment their lips finally met. Castiel didn't struggle, instead he let Dean take over, holding onto him tightly as he kissed him in the pouring rain. Dean entered Castiel's mouth, Cas moaned as the kiss got more intense.(I should say another word there) The rain fell over their faces, but their kiss had not parted yet. Dean had wanted this for a long time, as well, so did Cas. Castiel's hands tugged on Dean's wet hair, as Dean's hands lowers down Castiel's back. Everything at that moment seemed so perfect, all the things that had happened in the past, even though they might be stuck here forever, nothing seemed to matter at that moment but each other. Dean loved Castiel, and Castiel loved Dean. After everything the two had been through, this was one thing that would change their friendship forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the kiss finally broke, the two gazed into each other's eyes.  
"That was, well...fun." Dean said as we wrapped his arms around Castiel, his angel.

"Dean, that was, amazing." He said to Dean, still breathless. Castiel always felt that there was something missing in his life, and now he knew what it was. It was the hunter he was sent on a mission to raise from perdition.

"Cas, you don't know how long I have been waiting to do that." Dean said with his hands moving down the angels back.

Cas just looked and smiled at Dean. Castiel knew he loved him, he knew that was the reason he did all that he had done. It was because he loved Dean Winchester. "Dean, I have been waiting too."

Dean and Castiel's lips met again, this time for not as long. "Cas," Dean started tearing up, " you make me feel the way no one else does. When I'm with you, here in Purgatory, I feel safer. Like nothing bad will happen to me, as long as I'm with y-" Castiel cut him off by wrapping his arms tight around Dean, and hugged him.

Dean hugged him back as Cas rested his head in his shoulder. "I love you, Dean." Cas whispered into the hunter's ear.

Dean pulled Cas tighter. " I love you too, for some reason I think I've always have, there's just something about you, there always has been-"

"Well, we do share a bond, it was the fact that I laid a hand on you in Hell, ever since that day, I have felt the need to be with you, and protect you." Cas said softly into Dean's ear.

Dean couldn't any longer, he started crying. Dean finally had someone, everyone Dean had loved had died, and now he had someone. Someone who he could hold tightly and burry his head into their shoulder, how he could fall asleep in their arms. Someone who would tell him everything's ok, and they will make it through. Cas was everything Dean needed, and everything he wanted at that moment.

"Cas, can I ask you something?" Dean asked parting the hug.

"All ears." Castiel said still smiling at Dean.

"When we get out, are we still gonna be ok? I mean like, I'll have to tell Sam about us. And things will be different."

"How different?" Castiel asked tilting his head the side.

"You know, like getting a different motel room then Sam, or who knows. Don't worry, I'm not going to rush things." Dean said.

The angel just stared longingly into Dean's eyes. "I would like to take things slow. I'm kinda new to the 'relationships'."

"Same here Cas, well with dating guys."

"So, Dean. Can I ask," Castiel said looking downwards, "when did you start having feelings for me?"

Dean met eyes with his angel, "I don't know, I guess one day, I just realized that you were the one for me, the missing piece of my puzzle. Cheesy huh, but I really do LOVE you Cas." Dean said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Just as Castiel started to lower his hands on Dea's back, a loud crackle of thunder broke out a few miles away, "We should get inside Dean." Cas said trembling.

"Alright Cas," he said as the angel grabbed his hand and teleported into the cave they were in before.

"What was that?" Dean asked staring at Cas.

"I don't understand." Said Castiel.

"You usually always zap me somewhere by touching my head, I just, never mind. Ok so I guess we should get to sleep." Dean said changing subjects.

"Sleep?"said Cas.

"Why what`s wrong Cas?"

"Um w-well."

"Cas it's okay, it's just a little rain storm." Dean said putting his arm around the angel. Cas shuffled closer to Dean, nuzzling his head into Dean's jacket. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Alright," Cas said resting his head on Dean's shoulder as the two laid down on the floor.

Suddenly Dean felt feathery soft objects underneath and around him. He thought it could only be one thing. Castiel's wings. Dean looked around him, and there they were. Giant, white and fluffy wings wrapped around them.


End file.
